


The New Agent

by KatzKrazy101



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Violence, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzKrazy101/pseuds/KatzKrazy101
Summary: Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua, and Chin Ho Kelly find a litttle girl [[Catherine "Angel" Mortia]] covered in blood of her dead parents. She had nowhere else to go so Danny Williams adopted her at the age of 7. She was known as........The New Agent.





	

Steve was walking slowly into the buliding, his gun pointed into the rooms. Danny follower suit with 3 others. Chin went off on his own. He walked into the garage. He flicked his flashlight on, and he saw a bloodied little girl about the age of seven. He called the others in the room. " Hey, guys got someone!" He said loud enough for them to yell. Steve and the other followed Chin's voice and walked into the garage. They all gasped as the saw two bodies and a lively little girl. Danny crouched before the little girl while the others stood back. The girl was shaking at the memory of her parents being ripped to shreds. She looked up as the man went to touch her, to see if she was hurt. She shook her head. Danny tilted his head. He then realized she was fine, except her wrists. The others stepped outside except for Steve. Danny asked the girl a question. "What's your name kiddo?" He said softly. The girl stopped shaking and answered. "Angel..." She said her voice raspy from screaming. Danny smiled at the answer that the girl gave him. Lou came in and announced there was a ambulance coming. "Chin called a ambulance they should be here in a minute." He said calmly. Steve nodded. Angel shivered on the garage floor. She held he arms opened. She was seven after all. Danny laughed softly, and picked up the girl. Steve had headed out when he heard the ambulance. Danny carried Angel outside. "W-wait!" The girl said squirming. Danny almost dropped her. "What?" He said. "Xavier." She said looking at him. "I can't carry him and you." He said laughing a little. Angel frowned and shook her head. "He is a dog." She said happily. Danny looked surprised. He then saw a dog with what to look like a robotic leg trod up. "Xavier." Angel said quietly. The dog nodded and moved where Danny was going. They got out of the house. Steve, Kono, Chin, and Lou were waiting for Danny. The paramedic took Angel and took her to the ambulance. Danny walked over to the others. " Do you know who the two bodies were?" He said asking. Kono spoke up. " Yeah they were her parents." Danny nodded. "Her name is Angel." He said to the others. Steve and the others smiled. Angel returned to them shortly after ten minutes. "What in the hell is that?" Lou asked as he pointed to the dog. Angel hugged the dog. "This is Xavier he is a military dog." She said smiling up at Danny. The other smirked. "His leg?" Chin asked. "Lost it while fighting." The dog answered. "Whoa!Whoa!" They all say backing up. "You talk?" Danny says. The dog nods. The paramedic returned. "The girl has no other family she might have to go into adoption." The paramedic said sadly. The others look at her holding the the dog. "I will." Danny speaks up. The others smile. Chin goes over to Angel and grabs her and picks her up. Angel softly fell asleep. The dog trotted with Chin's movements. 

"Looks like we have a new agent.."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story! This is just fanbased and what I did was add a few more carries to H50! I appreciate Kudos and Comments!
> 
> -KatzKrazy101


End file.
